


Dorks Being Dorks

by TheLoneliestofAll



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/pseuds/TheLoneliestofAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots and drabbles for Lancaster, also known as the cutest pairing in the entire world. Seriously. No contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was ever anything Ruby truly dreaded, it was her period. There was just some things she hated with a passion and that was one of those things for sure. But then again, what person that could menstruate didn't hate it?

One of the things that she dreaded the most about the cursed time was the cravings. They were all over the place, and her stomach almost never agreed with her choices. Usually it was cookies. Sweet stuff was in abundance around her dorm so she didn't really mind it so much when she did crave something sweet.

However, if there was one sweet thing that was hard to come by at Beacon, it was the sweet confectionary delight known as doughnuts. Alas, the sweet, fluffy, perfectly round bits of heaven were nowhere to be found unless she went into Vale. And this was assuming she had the money to even buy some.

Thankfully, Ruby had someone special to her. Someone near and dear to her heart that she knew she could count on for anything and everything. Someone who had come through for her when she had been craving much stranger things, and fortunately had no problem buying the necessary supplies to help her period pass by as smoothly as possible.

Her boyfriend.

Ruby jumped up happily as she heard the Knocks on her dorm's door, and she nearly tripped as she could swear she already smelled the delicious things he was bringing with him. She threw the door open and all but ripped his arm off as she pulled him in. He let out a somewhat girlish Yelp as she hugged him closely.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheered out as she pulled away and grabbed the box of donuts out of his hands. She laid it down on her desk and threw it open, much like the door, grabbing a random doughnut and shoving it into her mouth.

"You want to slow down there?" asked Jaune, opening a bottle of milk and setting it down on the desk beside the doughnuts. Ruby sent him a glare that basically meant 'shut up' and he did so without hesitation, reaching in and grabbing a doughnut for himself. Ruby stopped wolfing down her own and reached for the milk, taking a big, exaggerated gulp and making the most satisfied face and sound as she swallowed it all down.

"You have no idea how much I love you, right now…" she said quietly, grabbing another doughnut and sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. Though less exaggerated and ravenous now, it was still clear to Jaune that she was enjoying the doughnut just as much as she did the first one. He took a small sip of the milk and just took a second to appreciate the smile on her face as she finished off her second.

"I think I can guess," he said with mirth. "I'm guessing you would have died if I hadn't of been in Vale, right?"

"YES, oh my god, yes. Jaune you're a freaking lifesaver." She giggled happily, and Jaune hoped to be able to always hear that exact sound. "Thank you so much… I love you!" Jaune could practically hear the hearts flying up in the air as she said it.

"I love you too, Ruby!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings were always kind of hard for Ruby, mostly because she didn't like waking up. Her dreams were so interesting and fun. She disliked it even more so after the events that pushed her and the remaining members of JNPR onto their own path. This morning was going to prove no different, and she sluggishly moved the tiniest bit, hoping to wake her body up with her mind. She let out the smallest whine of annoyance as she opened her eyes and remembered exactly where she was.

She wasn't on Patch, or even in Vale. She wasn't at Beacon, or anywhere even close. She was in an inn. An inn in the middle of nowhere, and the bed had been so uncomfortable compared to the beds she had been used to sleeping in. She tried to sit up, but someone immediately pulled her down. Jaune's familiar arms comfortingly snaked around her and she felt him kiss her neck. She shivered slightly at the sensation, and couldn't help but smile.

Two years, that's how long they've been on their own with Ren and Nora. That's how long they've been used to this life. It wasn't all bad, though it had its fair share of both ups and downs. The relationship that formed between her and Jaune was definitely one of the ups.

"Jaune, we really should get up, we have a lot of walking to do today..." Jaune felt like their journey to Atlas could wait. Weiss could wait. Sure she called them up, and sure it would be great to see her again, but it was such a nice morning. And he couldn't honestly remember when Ruby looked so beautiful.

Wait, he thought, she always looks this beautiful. "Can't we just lay here for a little bit longer?" he begged, and Ruby gave a pout. Wasn't he supposed to be the one helping her wake up? Now she had to deal with him being the sleepyhead. "I don't wanna head off yet, we've been walking for like a week straight."

"Weren't you the one who suggested walking would be good for us?"

"Don't remind me, I'll start hating myself again." She laughed and pushed at him lightly. "But seriously, just twenty more minutes. Besides, I'm sure Nora and Ren would be happy with that decision too." He started looking into her eyes, and she knew there was no freaking way she was going to be able to refuse. Especially when he started kissing her neck again.

"Alright, but just twenty more minutes." He smiled, and she was suddenly really happy about those twenty minutes as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold wind continued to blow fierce and wild against the window pane, telling all that winter was still raging on. Ruby sat curled up in various blankets, staring at the screen of their TV with mild disinterest. Winters were always cold and dark for her. When she was younger she would always go outside and play in the snow, but now she supposed she was too old to do that.

Jaune walked into the room with two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate, and Ruby smelled it immediately. "Jaune?"

"You can't just stare at old sitcom re-runs all day. You're going to have to smile eventually." Ruby frowned as he handed her a mug. He just knew there was a but coming.

"But," and there it was, "I'm so booooored, what is there to do?" He took a seat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her as close as possible as he took a sip of his drink. "I mean… I remember when we used to go have snowball fights, but now it's just too cold. So either I'm too old for it, or I've done it too many times."

"Well if we're going to stay inside we might as well make the most of it. Come here." Jaune grabbed her by the hand and helped her up, leading her over to the window nook. It was a simple little area, one they hardly ever made use of. It was a bookshelf underneath a window that was cushioned on the top, providing a seat for comfortable reading. The nook was curtained, allowing anyone to draw the curtains closed for privacy. "What do you say we make a fort, for old time's sake?" It had been quite a few years. They weren't that old, but being married and carrying a child inside of you sure made you feel like it.

She smiled as Jaune grabbed the blankets from off the floor where Ruby sat just a few moments ago, and placed them inside the nook along with a few pillows. He extended his hand once they were all laid out, and Ruby giggled, feeling like a queen for the first time since he proposed to her. "After you, fair lady." She gladly took his hand and crawled into the nook. She settled down immediately and pat the area next to her, taking a drink of her hot cocoa and setting it down on the windowsill.

"Well what are you waiting for my brave and handsome knight?" Jaune crawled in after her and kissed her gently upon the lips, drawing shut the curtains behind them, effectively blocking out all light except the light coming in from the window. He sat his his drink next to hers, and they curled up next to one another as Ruby laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'm so glad we decided to settle down. This way I can be sure that we give her the childhood she deserves…" She kissed Jaune again, pulling him as close as possible. "I feel like I have duty to remain as safe as possible for her, you know?"

"It's only natural. You want to provide her with the childhood you never had…"

"Our little rose is gonna have the perfect life, the life she wants."

"No matter what." Ruby pushed her head into his shoulder. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I'm still stuck between Summer, and Prim…"

"Prim Rose, huh? I like that."

"It's so hard to choose…"

"Who says we can only have one?" Ruby smiled an even bigger smile.

"I always did want two."

"Sounds like a plan." Ruby watched the snowfall, no longer bored, but content. She pulled one of the blankets over them, and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember a time that she felt more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why she didn't take his last name idk. I just really like Rose as a last name, and I'm gonna cry and scream before somebody takes it away from her.


End file.
